FaQ/Gebäude, Produkte und Haustiere
Wir verbessere ich Silo und Scheune? Du kannst die Lagerkapazität deines Silos erhöhen, in dem du auf „Kapazität erhöhen“ tippst. Sobald du genügend Nägel, Schrauben und Holzschindeln hast, tippe auf das grüne Häkchen im Kreis. Der Silo wird sofort verbessert. Für die Scheune ist der Vorgang genau der gleiche, allerdings brauchst du dafür Bolzen, Holzbretter und Klebeband. center|300px|link= Wie nutze ich Gegenstände in meiner Scheune? Wenn du einen der Gegenstände in deiner Scheune verwenden möchtest, besuche einfach eines der Produktionsgebäude auf deiner Farm und stelle ein Produkt her, für das der betreffende Gegenstand gebraucht wird. Du kannst Produkte anfertigen, wenn du alle dafür nötigen Zutaten besitzt. Tippe einfach auf das Produktsymbol, um zu sehen, was du bereits hast und was dir noch fehlt. Wenn du willst, kannst du nicht gebrauchte Gegenstände auch im Straßenverkauf anbieten. Tippe dazu einfach auf deinen Straßenverkauf und anschließend auf eine leere Kiste, um sie mit dem zu verkaufenden Gegenstand zu füllen. Weitere Informationen findest du auch im Abschnitt „FAQ“ (Häufig gestellte Fragen) auf unserer offiziellen Facebook-Seite unter https://www.facebook.com/HayDayOfficial oder in unserem Forum unter http://forum.supercell.net/. Dort findest du viele erfahrene Spieler, die dir beim Spiel helfen können. :) Wie funktioniert das Meistern einer Maschine? Jedes Mal, wenn du mithilfe einer Maschine auf deiner Farm etwas herstellst, nimmt deine Erfahrung mit dieser Maschine zu. Diese Erfahrung wird in Stunden gemessen. Wenn du ein bestimmtes Ziel erreichst, erhältst du dafür einen Stern. Jeder erworbene Stern verleiht dir einen Bonus für die auf dieser Maschine gefertigten Produkte. Zum Beispiel: Ein Stern auf der Zuckermühle erhöht die Anzahl der erhaltenen Münzen, zwei Sterne erhöhen die Anzahl der erworbenen Erfahrungspunkte. Die einzige Maschine, bei der dies anders ist, ist die Futtermühle. Du kannst deinen Fortschritt in Bezug auf eine Maschine anzeigen, indem du auf das (i) direkt über den Produktionsfeldern tippst. Wenn du bei einer Maschine drei Sterne erreicht hast, kann sich die Maschine mit etwas Glück in Gold verwandeln – zum großen Neid deiner Nachbarschaft. Die Meisterung meiner Futtermühle funktioniert nicht Aufgrund der Voraussetzungen für die Meisterung der Futtermühle ist es hier schwieriger, einen Stern zu bekommen, als bei anderen Produktionsgebäuden. Um in der Futtermühle einen Stern zu bekommen, musst du insgesamt 120 Stunden lang Güter produzieren. Im Vergleich dazu benötigst du in der Bäckerei lediglich 35 Stunden und in der Molkerei 40 Stunden. Wie bei jeder Produktionsmaschine im Spiel wird der Zähler wieder auf null gestellt, sobald du den ersten Stern erhalten hast. Im Falle der Futtermühle bedeutet das also, dass du für den zweiten Stern 840 Stunden benötigst. Ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass das Sammeln von Sternen in der Futtermühle länger dauert, ist, dass die dort produzierten Waren eine sehr kurze Produktionsdauer haben. Die Produktion von Hühnerfutter dauert beispielsweise nur 5 Minuten. Du musst also zwölf Mal Hühnerfutter produzieren, um eine Stunde deiner Meisterungspunkte zu erfüllen. Das mag schwierig klingen, aber wir haben das absichtlich so eingerichtet, damit die Spieler vor einer schönen Herausforderung stehen. ;) Die Produktionsreihe ist voll Wenn du eine Meldung erhältst mit dem Hinweis, dass die Produktionsreihe voll ist, die Produktionsfelder des Gebäudes aber leer sind, solltest du nachsehen, ob sich nicht zu viele fertige Produkte auf dem Tisch im Gebäude stapeln. Wenn ja, musst du diese Produkte in die Scheune verfrachten, bevor du noch mehr davon produzierst. Das ist der Grund, warum du diese Meldung erhältst. Wenn die Scheune voll ist, kannst du sie verbessern oder ein paar Gegenstände, die du nicht brauchst, im Straßenverkauf anbieten. Sobald du etwas Platz geschaffen hast, verschiebst du die Produkte vom Tisch im Gebäude in die Scheune und kannst die Produktion wieder anlaufen lassen. Wie fertige ich ein bestimmtes Produkt an? Wenn du einen Kuchen backen oder ein anderes Produkt im Spiel herstellen möchtest, benötigst du zunächst das richtige Gebäude und alle erforderlichen Zutaten. Sieh im Laden (Symbol unten links auf dem Bildschirm) nach, ob du das betreffende Gebäude kaufen kannst. Kauf das Gebäude, tippe anschließend darauf und halte den Finger auf das Produkt, das du herstellen möchtest. Daraufhin erscheint ein Popup-Fenster mit den erforderlichen Zutaten. Wenn du alle Zutaten besitzt, kannst du das Produkt einfach in die Produktionsreihe ziehen und schon geht die Produktion los. Ich brauche ein bestimmtes Produkt für meine Farm Gelegentlich kann es passieren, dass dir ein bestimmtes Produkt, eine Saat oder ein Futter ausgeht. In diesem Fall kannst du das fehlende Produkt aus der Zeitung oder von einem deiner Nachbarn oder Freunde kaufen oder auch Tom den Botenjungen anheuern, damit er danach sucht. Wenn du die nötigen Zutaten hast, kannst du das Produkt auch selbst herstellen, oder du kannst die fehlenden Ressourcen mit Diamanten kaufen. Ich habe ein Produkt, kann es aber nicht in einer Lieferung verwenden Vergewissere dich, dass der Gegenstand in deiner Scheune oder deinem Silo exakt dem Gegenstand entspricht, den du für die Lieferung oder Produktion benötigst. Manche Symbole im Spiel sind einander sehr ähnlich (z. B. die Beerensymbole) und gelegentlich kann es passieren, dass du eine bestimmte Version eines Produkts für die Lieferung benötigst (du hast beispielsweise Tomaten, brauchst für die Lieferung aber Grilltomaten, oder du besitzt Kirschen, benötigst für die Herstellung von Kirscheis aber Kirschsaft). Wie erhalte ich Zugang zu Dingen wie Pizza, Kürbissen und Fischernetzen? Mit steigendem Level schaltest du neue Produkte frei, die dann auf der zweiten Seite deines Inventars zu finden sind. Hier ein Beispiel: Wie erhalte ich Zugang zu den Kürbissen? 1. Tippe auf das Feld. 2. Tippe auf die gelbe Schaltfläche mit den zwei Pfeilen. 3. Die Kürbisse findest du auf der zweiten Seite. center|300px|link= Warum dauert es so lange, Produkte wie beispielsweise Marmelade herzustellen? Die Produktionszeiten im Spiel wurden so gewählt, dass der Schwierigkeitsgrad nach und nach zunimmt – je höher dein Level, desto schwieriger werden die Farmaufgaben. So haben die frühen Feldfrüchte wie Weizen und Mais kürzere Produktionszeiten, damit neue Spieler schneller aufsteigen können. Je weiter Spieler im Spiel fortschreiten, desto schwieriger werden die Bestellungen und desto größer fallen die Belohnungen aus. Mit jedem weiteren Level nimmt die Anzahl der benötigten Erfahrungspunkte für den nächsten Level zu. Durch die Anpassung der Produktionszeiten und Belohnungen für jedes Produkt, bleibt das Spiel ausgeglichen und weiterhin unterhaltsam. Natürlich geben wir jedem die Möglichkeit, Diamanten einzusetzen, um die Vorgänge zu beschleunigen. Dadurch können Spieler selbst darüber entscheiden, wie schnell sie sich im Spiel entwickeln möchten. Wie stelle ich Honig her? Nachdem du nun einen Nektarbusch, Bienen und einen Bienenstock besitzt, kannst du mit der Produktion von süßen Honigwaben beginnen. Mithilfe der fantastischen Honigschleuder kannst du aus den Honigwaben Honig gewinnen. Sobald du Bienen und einen Nektarbusch besitzt, werden deine Bienen anfangen, um deine aktiven Nektarbüsche herumzuschwirren. Langsam aber sicher werden sie den Nektar von den Büschen einsammeln und ihn beim Bienenstock abliefern. Hier wird der Nektar zu Honigwaben verarbeitet. Eine Biene liefert pro Minute etwa eine Einheit Nektar ab, und für die Produktion einer Honigwabe werden 100 Einheiten Nektar benötigt. Je mehr Bienen sich also in deinem Bienenstock befinden, desto schneller wird eine Honigwabe produziert. Wenn du genug Nektar gesammelt hast und die Bienen eine Pause machen, kannst du die Honigwabe vom Bienenstock einsammeln. Tippe dazu auf den Bienenstock und ziehe den Korb über den Bienenstock. Achtung: Du benötigst eine Honigschleuder, um aus den Honigwaben Honig gewinnen zu können. Für ein Glas Honig benötigst du zwei Honigwaben. Und damit kennst du nun das Geheimnis leckeren Honigs. Ich habe Honig, kann aber keine Produkte herstellen. Sobald deine fleißigen Bienen deinen Bienenstock mit Nektar gefüllt haben, kannst du eine Honigwabe aus dem Bienenstock einsammeln. Diese Honigwabe kannst du dann zu süßem Honig verarbeiten. Dazu musst du im Laden zunächst die Honigschleuder kaufen. Die hier produzierten Honiggläser kannst du verwenden, um leckere neue Rezepte wie zum Beispiel Kürbissuppe und Honig-Apfelkuchen zuzubereiten. Du kannst die Honiggläser auch für Schiffs- und Lieferwagen-Bestellungen verwenden. Worauf wartest du noch? Versüße deine Farm! The Candle Maker With a level 48 farm or higher, you can now add the new Candle Maker machine to your farm for 118,000 coins! Use Honeycombs in the Honey Extractor to make Beeswax! With the Beeswax, you can produce the following lovely, scented candles: *Strawberry Candle (level 48) *Raspberry Candle (level 52) *Lemon Candle (level 72) Wie verwende ich die Nähmaschine? Bevor du mit deiner Nähmaschine Kleidungsstücke anfertigen kannst, musst du auf deinen Feldern Baumwolle anpflanzen und dann die geerntete Baumwolle auf dem Webstuhl in Stoff umwandeln. Dazu ziehst du einfach Symbol für den Baumwollstoff auf deinen Webstuhl. Nachdem du den Baumwollstoff von deinem Webstuhl eingesammelt hast, kannst du mit der Nähmaschine Baumwollhemden, Cowboy-Chaps aus Wolle oder hübsche veilchenblaue Kleider herstellen. Achtung: Für einige dieser Produkte benötigst du weitere Gegenstände, z. B. Himbeeren, Indigo oder Schafwolle. Beeswax & Candles Beeswax The Honey Extractor now has a new product, Beeswax. Beeswax will unlock at level 48 and you will need 3 honeycombs to produce it. For now you can use the Beeswax to produce candles in the Candle Maker and some other products to come in the near future ;) Candles You can produce 3 different kinds candles (listed below) and you will need to have the new Candle Maker machine. *Strawberry Candle (level 48) *Raspberry Candle (level 52) *Lemon Candle (level 72) Meine Haustiere büxen ständig aus Die Tiere auf deiner Farm haben ihren eigenen Kopf. Besonders diese niedlichen Haustiere! Sie versuchen recht häufig, auszubüxen und deine Farm zu erkunden. Wenn du sicherstellen möchtest, dass deine Haustiere in einem geschlossenen Bereich bleiben, platziere einfach die Tierhütte in diesem Bereich, damit deine Haustiere Zugang dazu haben. Dann sind sie zufrieden und hören auf, deine Ernte zu zertrampeln. center|300px|link= Wozu dient die Pfeife? Mit der Pfeife kannst du alle deine Haustiere zurück in ihre Behausungen rufen. Du kannst damit nach dem Füttern auch die Belohnung von deinen Haustieren einsammeln. Wie füttere ich meine Tiere? Um ein Tier zu füttern, fülle einfach die Schüssel neben der Tierhütte mit Speck, Milch oder Karotten (je nachdem, um was für ein Tier es sich handelt). Du kannst die Schüsseln jederzeit füllen, aber die Tiere fressen nur, wenn sie Hunger haben. center|300px|link= Wie viele Haustiere kann ich haben? In jeder Tierhütte haben maximal drei Haustiere Platz. * Du kannst zwei Hundehütten haben, also maximal sechs Hunde. * Du kannst zwei Katzenhütten haben, also maximal sechs Katzen. * In jedem Stall dürfen höchstens drei Pferde stehen. Du kannst drei Ställe auf deiner Farm haben, also maximal neun Pferde. * Du kannst auch Eselsställe haben, in dem jeweils drei Esel Platz haben. * Das Hasenhaus bietet Platz für drei Hasen. Derzeit darfst du insgesamt vier Hasen besitzen. Kategorie:FaQ Kategorie:Hilfe